


I Feel Your Skin (Smooth As Silk)

by CouldBeBlue



Series: Trying New Things [1]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Isak's heart is in the right place, Leg shaving, M/M, Smut, There's brief Sara/Isak but I swear it's not anything, You'll see what I mean, it's just because the timing of the fic called for it, trust me - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 04:26:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11305644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CouldBeBlue/pseuds/CouldBeBlue
Summary: Isak hums in response, watching as Eva plants her foot on the wall near her head, nearly bending in half to get at the back of her thigh. He doesn’t bother pressing her about it. Rather, he thinks about how nice and soft his skin would feel if he shaved his legs. What a thought.(alternatively, Isak and his encounters with leg shaving.)





	I Feel Your Skin (Smooth As Silk)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [googledrivestan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/googledrivestan/gifts).



> Skam has officially ended:( but Isak and Even forever live on through fic! So I hope this help all of your broken hearts, at least a little bit. There's nothing like fluffy smutty fic to soothe the soul<3  
> This is for Sky, and this is also an apology to all my lovely readers.

The first time Isak encounters the concept leg shaving is when he’s talking with Eva one night.

He’s sitting on his bed, watching an episode of Narcos when his skype pops up with an incoming call. When he answers, his screen is filled with Eva’s bathroom, her laptop precariously balanced on her sink while she bends over her bathtub, razor in one hand and a bottle of conditioner in the other.

“What are you doing?” Isak laughs, and Eva rolls her eyes at him before answering.

“What does it look like I’m doing? I’m shaving and I wanted someone to talk to.”

“But why are you using hair conditioner?”  
“Because it works, asshole. Why would I buy expensive shaving cream when I could use this for free.”

“Sant,” Isak acquiesces, and watches in amused silence as Eva twists and turns to run the razor over her legs. They talk about school and winter plans for a while before they fall into a comfortable quiet, just Isak’s occasional humming and the running of water as Eva cleaned her razor. The silence is punctured by Eva’s sudden groan.

“Eva? Are you okay?” Isak asks, alarmed. “Did you cut yourself?”

“Nei, no, I’m fine,” Eva sighs, frustrated. She runs a hand through her hair. “It’s just that shaving my legs is just a pain in the ass when I’m tired from school.”

Isak contemplates this before talking again.

“Why do it now, then? Why not wait until tomorrow morning?”

Eva puffs a breath, blowing hair out of her eyes as she wipes her forehead with the back of her wrist.

“Because Jonas is coming over later tonight, and I don’t want him to have to deal with my stubbly legs.”

“Why would he care? Jonas isn’t weird about that shit,” Isak says, frowning. He can’t connect the Jonas he knows with some guy who cares whether or not his girlfriend has leg hair or not.

“Yeah well,” Eva responds, faltering slightly, “Whatever. I know he likes it. Smooth legs feel nicer to everyone anyways, not just him, so.. Yeah, it’s not a big deal.”

Isak hums in response, watching as Eva plants her foot on the wall near her head, nearly bending in half to get at the back of her thigh. He doesn’t bother pressing her about it. Rather, he thinks about how nice and soft his skin would feel if he shaved his legs. What a thought. But in the back of his mind he can hear Elias’ snicker, with the word “fag” bouncing around in his skull, so he tucks the thought away.

______________________________

The second time he’s faced with leg shaving was when he’s dating Sara, during the spring of first year. He doesn’t really know how he and Sara have been dating for as long as they have, which to be fair isn’t all that long. Unless in public, Isak tries to maintain as much distance as possible, without putting Sara off. In the depths of his mind he knows that dating her is a facade, and that he shouldn’t be using her the way he is, but the fear that comes with the sheer _idea_ of maybe being gay is far more crippling than the guilt that comes with “dating” Sara.

One day at lunch, Isak and Sara are sitting outside together, Sara’s legs draped over Isak’s lap with her arm around his shoulder. Isak knows he ought to put his arm on her waist, or maybe kiss her neck, but he can’t find it in himself to do that right now. He settles for resting his hand on her knee, and strokes the skin on her thigh with his thumb once.

“Did you shave your legs?” He asks, reminded of his conversation with Eva months ago.

“Hmm?”

“I asked you if you shaved your legs.”

“Oh, yea, last night,” Sara says, pulling at one of Isak’s curls. He tries not to grimace and shrug her off.

“Do you every night?”

“What?” She laughs, and Isak raises his eyebrows.

“I’m serious!”

“Okay! Okay, sorry. Uh, yeah, I do shave every night. Why are you asking?” She tilts her head, hair falling off of her shoulder.

“I don’t know. I was just curious, I guess,” Isak says, shrugging. He’s suddenly faced with the memory of Eva saying that she didn’t want Jonas to “deal” with her leg hair, which causes a pang of something akin to guilt in his stomach. He doesn’t want Sara to feel like she has to do something she doesn’t want to. He may not be interested in her romantically, but he doesn’t want to be a total ass to her either.

“Sara?”

“Hmm?”

‘You know that you don’t have to, like,” Isak stumbles over his words, trying to figure out what to say. “You don’t have to, uh, shave your legs if you don’t want to.”

“What are you on about?” She looks at him with an incredulous expression on her face, but not offended.

“I just mean that,” Isak tosses a hand in the air uselessly, “Like, don’t feel like you have to shave your legs for me, you know? Like, I don’t give a fuck if you have leg hair or not. So,” He scratches the back of his head. “I’m just saying that if you feel like you need to do that because of me, don’t.”

Sara smiles at him, and leans in to kiss him. Isak turns his head under the guise of embarrassment and her lips land on his cheek.

“That’s sweet,” she says, and laughs. “Don’t worry about it, but thank you for letting me know that.”

Isak nods, and allows her to take his hand. He thinks that if he can’t be honest about his feelings with Sara, he might as well be nice to her.

______________________________

The third time is almost a year later, when he’s living at the kolletktiv. He’s curled up against Even’s side in his bed (he thinks of it more as _their_ bed), while the end credits of some American film called The Graduate roll on Even’s laptop screen. His head is pillowed on Even’s chest, and he idly plays with the drawstrings on the hoodie Even’s wearing. Even closes the laptop and gently moves Isak onto the pillows, twisting to put the laptop on the floor by the bed before settling onto his side. He scooches closer until his knees are knocking against Isaks, faces inches apart.

“So,”  Even asks, “What did you think of it?” He runs his fingers gently through Isak’s hair, tugging a little at the base of his skull to make Isak look at him.

Isak takes a moment to look at his _boyfriend_ , and appreciate the curve of his lips, the sweep of his eyelashes on his cheekbones as he blinks down at Isak. He’s wearing one of Isak’s hoodies, where the sleeves stop a little short of his wrists, and Isak’s heart beats just that much harder. He can’t believe he gets to have this moment.

“Hi? Hello? Are you still there?” Even laughs, tugging his hair again. Isak blinks and then sighs, tangling their legs, his foot pushing Even’s sock off of his right heel and hooking an arm underneath Even’s left shoulder, pulling him closer.

“Yeah, sorry, uh, I was-”

“Appreciating the view?”

“Shut up,” Isak giggles, shoving Even’s shoulder away before pulling him back in to press a kiss to the corner of his mouth. That kiss becomes two, and then three, and then four before Isak settles back into the pillows, hand burrowing in Even’s hair.

“Yeah, I liked it,” he says finally. “I know you did, though.”

“You did? How is that? Because I showed it to you?” Even raises his eyebrows, stroking his hand down Isak’s back before dragging his fingers back up. Isak lets out a content sigh and rolls his eyes.

“Why are you being so difficult? I wanted a boyfriend who’s nice to me and instead I get this treatment,” Isak says, and rolls onto his back like he’s making a move to get up.

“No, don’t go, I’ll miss you too much,” Even laughs, turning Isak back over and cradling his face in his hands. “I love you, I’m sorry.”

Isak blushes, bring his hand to cup around Even’s, stroking his thumb over the veins on the back of his hand. “I love you, but you won’t let me answer your own question because you’re being difficult.”

“Okay, okay, sorry. Tell me how you knew I liked it, aside from the obvious,” Even says, wrapping a curl around his finger.

“I knew you’d like it because,” Isak pauses for dramatic effect.

“Well?”

“Because he crashed the wedding at the end, and I know you have a thing for dramatic appearances at weddings,” Isak giggles, yelping when Even digs his fingers into his ribs. He squirms away, laughing as Even’s hands chase him. They end up with Even straddling Isak, hands pinning Isak’s arms above his head, leaning over him.

“You think you’re so funny, don’t you?” Even asks, cocking his head as he looks down at Isak. Isak goes a little cross-eyed looking at him so closely.

“No, I _know_ I’m funny. I’m the master of funny,” Isak states, popping his lips. Even laughs and presses his lips to Isak. It ends up not really being a kiss so much as it is them giggling into each other’s mouths. Isak never knew how sweet someone’s laughter could taste.

Even breaks off to take a breath, and groans.

“What?” Isak says, hands falling to Even’s hips, stroking the small sliver of skin that’s exposed.

“I have to go,” Even says regretfully. “I promised my parents I would stay over with them tonight.”

Isak nods, but pouts as Even slides off the bed. He rolls onto his side and watches as Even toes on his shoes, a pout still on his face. Even looks up at him and he finishes lacing up his sneakers, and smiles that private smile that’s just for Isak, his sunshine smile.

“Don’t look at me like that,” Even says, coming over and crouching by the bed, stroking Isak’s face. “You make it so hard to leave, baby.”

“Then don’t,” Isak responds, but flops on his back. He knows Even should go home. Space is healthy in a relationship, he’s aware. But that knowledge doesn’t make it easier to bear.

“I’ll stay over tomorrow, I promise,” Even says, linking his pinky with Isak’s. “I’ll text you when I get home?”  
“Mhm,” Isak nods, looking over at Even. Even smiles, and Isak has no choice but to smile back.

“Goodnight baby, I’ll see you tomorrow,” Even says, and keeps their pinkies linked for as long as he can before he walks away. He blows Isak a kiss from the bedroom’s threshold, which causes Isak to groan and pull a pillow over his face. He hears Even’s laughter bounce down the hall.

Later, hunger drives him to the kitchen where he makes a half assed sandwich with some stolen bread from Noora’s shelf, some of Eskild’s cheese, and a slice of Linn’s ham. He sits at the table and scrolls through his phone, looking through his facebook feed while eating. His phone pings with a text.

**Even Kosegruppa**

**Even**

_Made it home safe baby_

_Missing u:(_

**Isak**

_haha <3 _

**Even**

_Ur not gonna say ur missing me too?_

_Wow_

**Isak**

_i am!_

_missing u i mean_

_i didnt mean im not gonna say it_

_bc i said it_

**Even**

_Ur so cute <3 _

**Isak**

_ <3 _

_so when r u coming over tmrw?_

**Even**

_Idk, i might have therapy_

_I’ll say 20:00? To be safe?_

**Isak**

_ok_

_love you_

**Even**

_Love you baby_

Isak sighs contentedly and pushes off his chair, tucking his phone in his back pocket while carrying his plate to the garbage. He slides the crusts of his sandwich into the bag before putting his plate in the sink, running a little water over it so nothing sticks and dries before heading back down the hall. As he approaches the bathroom, he hears music and giggling creep out from the crack of the door, so against his best interest he peeks his head in.

Low and behold, Noora, Eskild, and Eva are all crammed into the small space together. Noora is sitting on the toilet seat painting her nails, Eskild is on the sink, inspecting the label of some eyeliner pencil, and Eva is in the bathtub, leaned over her shin to get a close shave. Isak gets a rush of deja-vu at the sight.

“Halla,” he says tentatively, not wanting to intrude on whatever potential conversation they were having.

“Isak! Hi, come in,” Eva says, glancing quickly up at him before returning to her task at hand.

“Halla, Issy,” Eskild says, putting down the eyeliner in favor of reaching out and pinching Isak’s nose, which causes Isak to scrunch his face up, leaning away with a grumble.

“Such good features wasted on such a stinky boy,” Eskild sighs, causing Isak to roll his eyes and Eva to giggle.

“Leave him alone,” Noora says, and Isak’s about to thank her, but she interrupts him before he does, “if you pinch his nose he won’t be able to tell he’s stinky.”

Eskild and Eva burst into laughter while Isak fights the smile on his face. It breaks out anyways and he shakes his head, pressing two fingers to his brow.

“I’m gonna move out one of these days and you’re all gonna miss me,” he promises, to which Noora rolls her eyes.

“Likely story,” she says, but smiles at him kindly. He knows that she cares for him.

“What’s going on in here?” Isak asks, leaning a shoulder against the doorway.

“Oh, not much,” Eskild replies, bracing one hand against the sink counter for Noora to paint while waving around with his other. “I’m getting my nails done, and Noora and Eva just shaved their legs. Nothing too exciting.”

“Oh,” Isak says. He wonders if they’re meeting up with guys, and the memory of his conversation with Eva all those months ago spurs him on to say his next sentence.

“You know, if the guy you’re going to see tells you that you should shave your legs, he can fuck off. You deserve better.”

Noora looks up from where she’s painting a second coat of polish to Eskild’s nails, brush poised above his pinky. Eva sets down her razor to look at him.

“What are you talking about?” Eva asks, not unkindly. She blows some hair out of her eyes, waiting for him to answer.

“Aren’t you going out later? That’s why you’re doing all this?” he says, gesturing to Noora and her nails and Eva.

“No? We’re just pampering ourselves,” Noora pipes in, returning to Eskild’s hand. “Spa night, if you will.”

“So why go through all the effort?” Isak furrows his brows. Thankfully none of them seem offended by the question, and Eva answers this time.

“We don’t shave because guys like it,” she says. “We shave because _we_ like it. It’s nice being all soft and smooth. It’s not for anyone but us. Same goes with makeup.”

Isak nods, processing the information.

“Makeup is empowering for women, baby gay,” Eskild points out. “Noora wears red lipstick because it makes _her_ feel confident, not because a guy likes likes the way it looks, or because she wants to impress someone. She wants to look good for _herself_. Same with shaving.”

“Well said, Eskild,” Noora kisses the back of his hand and smiles up at him. “Let this hand dry and give me your other one.”

“I agree with Noora on that one,” Eva says, lifting her other leg in the air. “I do it for me, because I love me.”

Isak smiles at that. He knows Eva and him have been rocky, and every time he thinks about everything that went down in first year his stomach churns with guilt. He wishes for nothing more than to take everything back, but he knows he can’t linger. But right now he’s bubbling with pride for the progress Eva has made with her self confidence in the past year, but he won’t say it directly.

“Fett,” he settles on, reaching out and touching Eva’s ankle briefly. She smiles back at him, small and sweet, and he thinks she knows what he’s thinking.

“If you ever wanna try it, Isak,” Eskild says, “I have plenty of disposable razors under the sink. Just rinse the tub of hair afterwards, if you do.”

Isak feels the heat rush to his face, and ducks his head before nodding.

“Takk. I’ll see you all later. Have fun with your homemade spa,” he says before ducking out. The corner of his mouth ticks up into a smile as he hears peals of laughter from his room.

______________________________

In the end, it takes him a solid week to finally muster up the courage to do it. Throughout the week Eskild, Eva, and Noora’s words have been rattling around his brain, and on Friday night he finally decides to act upon them. He lays on his stomach in his room, watching Youtube videos on how to get a close and clean shave with the least amount of cuts before heading into the bathroom. He opens the cabinet underneath the sink and roots around a little until he sees a little cup full of disposable razors, all in pastel colors. He takes a deep breath, and, with shaking fingers, plucks one from the bunch and stands up fast. He ends up knocking his head on the underside of the sink.

“Fy faen, ow, fuck,” he curses, rubbing the back of his head.

“Everything okay, Issy?” he hears Eskild call from what he assumes is the kitchen.

“Yeah, yep, I’m fine,” Isak shouts back. “I just banged my head, it’s nothing.”

“Okay, if you say so. I’m going out for drinks, I’ll probably stay at a friend’s place.”

“Okay, have fun. Text me when you get to their place after.”

“Aw, Isak,” Eskild coos, and Isak can hear the pattering of Eskild’s run to the bathroom. But before Isak can put the razor out of sight, Eskild busts in. Isak freezes, razor clutched in one hand, phone in the other. Eskild glances from one hand to the other, and then up at Isak’s petrified face. Eskild’s eyebrows melt back down, expression soft.

“Thank you for caring about my wellbeing, baby jesus,” Eskild presses a messy kiss to Isak’s cheek. “If you need, band aids are in the top shelf, you know that. And I have a nice lotion that I’ll allow you to use because I want my godson to feel good.”

Isak lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. Eskild is a better friend than he could ever ask for.

“Thanks, guru. Have fun.”

Eskild pats his arm before whisking out of the bathroom and out of the apartment, leaving Isak standing alone in the bathroom. He sighs.

“What the fuck are you doing?” he asks himself, before shucking his sweats and boxers down, grabbing a washcloth from the towel rack, and propping his phone on the table. He turns on the faucet in the bathtub, runs the washcloth underneath it and wets his right shin. He grabs the conditioner he remembered Eva using, squirts some into his hand, and runs it over his skin. After wetting the razor, he pauses, hand trembling. _This is a horrible idea,_ he thinks, but lowers the razor to his skin and starts.

Surprisingly, it doesn’t hurt. The conditioner aides the glide of it from his foot to his kneecap, and he’s shocked at how smooth his skin feels. Even though his hair is quite fine, the bareness of his skin is new and exciting. He gains confidence after that, but hisses when he knicks himself around his ankle. He slows down after that, and around five minutes later he’s done with his shin. He moves on, wetting his thigh and ass, and starts precariously going around his bony kneecap with the razor. Isak finds that the skin where his knee meets his thigh is thin and sensitive, and ends up knicking himself there too. But as he runs the razor up the front of his thigh he can’t help but notice how therapeutic and calming it is. The repetitive glide is weirdly relaxing, and now he can see why Eva and Noora and Eskild enjoy it. It feels like a reward for having a long day.

He’s particularly careful going around his ass, but makes sure to be extra meticulous. When Isak does something, he does it the right way. He may not do a lot, but when he does do something, he doesn’t do it carelessly. He gently shaves the tufts of hair around his cock, shuddering as he does so. He makes quick work of the other legs, and in the end he only has a couple of cuts here and there, none too many. He runs his fingers over his thighs, his navel his ass and shivers. The skin is so sensitive now, more so than before. He enjoys the little thrills that shoot up his spine more than he thought.

He tugs on his sweats, leaving his briefs off, and pockets his phone. He jogs to his room, tossing his underwear in the hamper before wandering into Eskild’s room. He wanders over to the dresser where he sees the tube of the nice lotion Eskild told him about earlier lying on the top. He opens the lid and takes a sniff. It’s not overpowering like he was expecting; it’s a nice, warm scent, vaguely sweet and floral but mostly a gender neutral smell. He likes more than he thought he would, but then again, this whole experience has been proving Isak wrong since it started. He uses a little more than he thinks he needs, rubbing it up his legs, over the curve of his ass and up his front. As he walks out of Eskild’s room he reminds himself to get Eskild a candle as a token of thanks.

Once he gets to his room, his phone pings in his pocket. He flops onto his bed, rolling onto his stomach as he pulls it out to see who texted him.

**Even Kosegruppa**

**Even**

_Hei baby, I’m nearby. Can i come over?_

**Isak**

_of course_

_u don’t have to ask_

_u know that_

**Even**

_ <3 _

**Isak**

_ <3 _

_let urself in, the door’s unlocked_

**Even**

_Be there in a dash_

Isak laughs at the five running emojis Even tosses in and rolls onto his back, pulling up his conversation with Eskild

**Eskild Tryggvason**

**Isak**

_thanks guru for letting me use ur lotion_

_smells nice_

**Eskild**

_Anytime baby jesus_

_ <3 _

**Isak**

_ <3 _

_i’ll make sure to get u more razors and lotion_

**Eskild**

_Isak_

_Dont worry abt it_

_The razors were like 3kr, and the lotion isnt that expensive_

_I just wanted to do something nice for my godson:)_

**Isak**

_ <3 _

“Hello?” Isak looks up at the sound of Even’s voice. “Isak?”

“I’m in my room!” he calls out, shuffling around so he’s sitting up and facing the door when Even walks in. Even’s slightly out of breath, rosy high on his cheekbones and hair slightly droopy. Isak has never been more charmed. Even slips off his jacket and shoes before padding over to the bed.

“Halla,” he murmurs half into Isak’s mouth, pushing him flat onto his back.

“Halla,” Isak says back, muffled, foot sliding up the back of Even’s calf as he tilts his head and opens his mouth for Even. They trade slow, sticky kisses that become increasingly more heated, Isak fisting his hand in Even’s hair and Even sliding his hands up Isak’s back. Even smudges kisses over Isak’s cheek to his jaw, sucking wetly at the line of his neck. Isak shudders a breath out, cock twitching in his sweats. He feels like he’s burning up.

“Can I take this off?” Isak breathes, arching up into Even’s chest as Even digs his teeth into the juncture of Isak’s shoulder and neck, fingers pulling the collar of the hoodie to the side.

“Of course, baby. Whatever you want,” Even tells him, and sits up to help pull the hoodie off Isak. As Isak is shaking out his curls, Even shrugs off his own sweater, leaving him in a plain tee shirt. Isak kicks off his sweatpants before pushing at Even’s chest, straddling him and licking into his mouth. Even groans, thrusting up against Isak’s now fully hard cock, and puts his hands on the tops of Isak’s thighs. He runs his fingers up and his breath shudders. Isak can _feel_ Even’s cock twitch in his jeans.

“Isak,” Even breathes, in awe. “Did you shave your legs?”

Isak feels his face burn red, but nods, rotating his hips down. Even’s eyes go molten dark before he flips them, Isak bouncing slightly on the bed. In an instant, Even slides down and sits back, hands on both of Isak’s ankles. Isak feels vulnerable and exposed, and has to fight against the urge to close his legs. Instead, he lets Even stare at him, and Even looks like he wants to devour him.

“God, baby, you have no idea what you do to me,” Even says, spreading Isak’s legs further. Isak whines, arching his back softly as Even presses his lips to the small cut on his ankle. He shivers as Even trails his tongue, soft and wet, up his shin, curling at his calf before he puckers his lips and kisses the other scrapes. He turns his head to the left leg, starting at the ankle and dragging his tongue along his skin, suckling a light mark into the side of Isak’s knee. Isak’s cock is twitching on his stomach, hard and red, leaving pearly smears all over his belly. His thighs tremble as Even slowly drags his fingers up both legs, around the base of his cock to span over his hips.

“You’re so soft, baby,” Even marvels, ducking down to trace the crease in Isak’s thighs, dangerously close to his cock before sitting up.

“Turn over for me,” Even says, thumbing Isak’s hipbone before drawing back. Isak scrambles into position, stretching his arms out underneath the pillows and tipping his hips up. Even grabs a pillow from next to Isak’s head, pushing it underneath Isak’s hips for him to settle down on. Isak pillows his head on his folded arms, spreading his legs to further accommodate Even. He shudders as Even runs his big, warm hands up the back of legs, over his thighs and palming his ass. Isak lets out a shaky whine when Even trails his tongue up over the sensitive skin of his inner thigh, dipping into the crease where his thigh meets his ass. Isak can hear Even settling onto his stomach between his legs, and feels his hands spreading him.

“Please, Even,” he whines, shifting his hips and pressing his swollen cock into the pillow. He distantly thinks about how he’s going to have to wash the pillowcase later.

Even doesn’t respond, just breathes hotly over his hole. He runs his nose up the crack gently, kissing the curve of his ass. Isak’s about to press his hips back onto Even’s face to prompt him but Even beats him to it, pressing a closed lip kiss to Isak’s rim. Isak whimpers, hips twitching back involuntarily, and Even uses his thumbs to further spread Isak before tracing his rim with the tip of his tongue.

“Fuck, you taste like a dream,” Even groans into his hole, dragging the flat of his tongue in broad strokes over the puckered skin. He laps at it wetly, getting it slick before sinking the tips of his thumbs in to pry it open for his tongue to push in.

“God, fuck,” Isak squeaks, arching his back gently and pressing back onto Even’s tongue, pressing him further in. He cries out as he feels the tip of his tongue curl into him, wicked hot and wet.

“You’re so tight Isak, every time. Even when I fuck you, you’re still so tight around me,” Even pulls back to say, awed and out of breath, pressing two, three fingers in deep, sinking right into Isak’s prostate. Isak shocks up the bed, nearly dislodging Even’s fingers.

“Please, Even,” Isak begs, not knowing what he’s really asking for. He works his hips back, fucking himself on Even’s fingers.

“Look at you, writhing on the sheets for me, so hungry for my cock,” Even tells him. “Come on, angel, sit up. Want you to ride me.”

Isak lets out a high breath and slowly pulls off of Even’s fingers with an obscene, slick sound. Even situates himself against the headboard and Isak shakily straddles his lap, reaching blindly around for Even’s cock. He fists it slowly, and then sinks down until the head pops past his rim. He lets out a shaky moan as he works his hips, rolling his hips in small circles until his ass is flush against Even’s hips. He rests his forehead against Even’s collarbone and whimpers, the head of Even’s cock snug against his prostate. Isak rocks his hips back and forth, just rubbing, and Even’s hands travel the expanse of Isak’s back, sweeping up to his shoulders and down to his ass.

“Is that good, baby?” Even asks, and all Isak can do is whine and nod in response. “You always take it so well, you look so good just stuffed full with my cock and begging for more.”

Isak keens at that, clenching tight around Even with the effort not to come. His cock is drooling, smearing against Even’s stomach and Isak makes uncontrolled, aborted little thrusts forward in an attempt to get friction on the head of his cock. Even groans, and suddenly Isak is flipped onto his back, and Even is shouldering Isak’s legs onto his shoulders. Even kisses his ankle before starting a relentless rhythm of pounding into Isak.

“Oh god,” Isak cries out, throwing one arm around Even’s neck to bring their mouths together, the other grasping at Even’s back. Even is propped up on an elbow planted next to Isak’s head, the other hand stroking the outside of Isak’s thigh.

“You feel so good angel,” Even says breathlessly, mouthing at Isak’s neck, hips pistoning. “Your thighs are so soft against my chest, you’re mine. I love you.”

Isak clenches down and everything tightens up, and he comes with a cry. He spurts up his stomach, muscles locking and eyes rolling. He hardly registers seizing up like a vise around Even’s cock, causing Even to stutter two more thrusts before coming inside Isak with a groan that has Isak’s toes curling. Even slowly pushes in again, winding down and groaning when Isak clenches with the aftershocks of his orgasm. Even presses kisses all over Isak’s face before pulling out with a filthy slick sound, and he watches in awe as Isak starts to drip. Isak moans, skidding his heels up the bed and twitching his hips up at the sensation.

“I’ll be right back baby, I’m gonna get a cloth,” Even runs his thumb over Isak’s cheekbone, heartbreakingly tender before standing up to go to the bathroom. Isak rolls onto his side, stretching and letting out a content noise. He reaches back, idly running his fingers over the mess of his hole, pressing in the tips of his fingers. That’s how Even finds him, playing with himself.

“God, baby, are you trying to start another round?” Even looks down at him, cock twitching against his thigh. Isak shakes his head coyly, but takes his fingers out and brings them to his mouth, suckling before popping them clean. He giggles as Even’s eyes go liquid dark, molten hot.

“You’re such a menace,” Even sighs, shaking his head before crawling onto the bed. Isak lets him wipe down his stomach and in between his legs gently before snuggling under the blankets. Even tosses the flannel into the corner of Isak’s room and gets under the sheets as well, bringing Isak underneath his chin. They lie in comfortable silence until Isak quietly speaks.

“I didn’t do this for you,” he says quietly. When he feels Even shift to look at him, he amends himself. “I just mean, it’s not gonna be a common thing or anything. I just wanted to try it and see how it felt, so don’t like, expect this all the time.”

Even smiles into his hair. “Of course not baby, I love that you’re exploring new ways to feel good about yourself. I never expect anything, you could tell me to not touch you for a month and I would still be just as gone for you as I am now.”

Isak releases a relieved breath. Even endlessly proves what an amazing person he is, every single day. Isak doesn’t know how he got so lucky with Even.

“You’re maybe my favorite person,” Isak says. “Don’t tell Jonas.”

“I won’t, I promise,” Even laughs, pulling him in closer. “You’re mine, too.”

“Good,” Isak huffs, throwing a leg over Even’s. “I might shave again, I don’t know. I like being soft, but it’s a lot of effort. Maybe once or twice a month.”

“Baby, you don’t have to reassure me,” Even tells him. “I’ll love you if you do, and I’ll love you if you don’t. It’ll be a nice surprise if you do, but I swear I’ll never expect it of you.”

“God, I love you,” Isak sighs, closing his eyes. “I really do.”

“It’s a good thing I love you just as much, if not more, then.”

**Author's Note:**

> So where have I been?  
> I'm so sorry All Your Colors Start To Burn is not updated yet. I swear the next chapter is coming soon. I just recently finished my school year, which was very stressful towards the end, and I am still in this weird transitional phase between summer and school. I'm also busy applying to jobs and going on college tours, so I'm trying to find time and inspiration with my writing. I promise I'm not giving up on AYCSTB, I love that fic very much and have the whole thing outlined. I just need to fill in the spaces xxx.  
> Comments and kudos are always always always appreciated, and you can find me on twitter where I'm most active @twohanndss or on tumblr: quietisak.tumblr.com OR on my curious cat if you want to leave me anonymous prompts @twohanndss.  
> takk for alt <3


End file.
